The Occult
by my destination
Summary: It's been four months since all of Konoha's 11 was enforced into the Academy again. Sakura Haruno's life couldn't get more tedious. But when an item of value vanishes, Team 7's obligation is to investigate. And, along their journey, buried secrets are resurfaced.


**Chapter One**

The First Mission

_ Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure took her place in front of the crowd of the older teens. After calling off all awaiting missions and waiting for the other teens to come back from their current ones. She finally decided to make her announcement. _

_ "Hello fellow shinobis and kunoichis" the once curious filled whispers of the ninjas stopped abruptly as they stared intently at the Hokage waiting for their news. _

_ "I have called all of you today to announce the recent changes of the rules. As you all know, the death rate for shinobis and kunoichis has raised a startling three percent since last year." The Hokage waited for all this to sink in_. "_Because of this unfortunate tragedy. I decided that you all should acquire more training in a _non_violent environment. That means no more missions. No more sparring on training grounds. No more _deaths. _All shinobis and kunoichis under the age of eighteen must attend Konoha Academy." The young ninjas were now bustling around speaking in agitated voices. "You can purchase your uniforms from Jiraiya." And with a last look at the wide-eyed crowd she left._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**4 Months Later**

.

.

Captivated by the rhythmical way the petals descend from the Cherry Blossom tree outside the school window Sakura soon began to lull herself to sleep. The quiet chatter around her soon began to fade as well as the booming voice of Kurenai Sensei lecturing animatedly about illusionary techniques at the front of the classroom. And then with a final glance at the Cherry Blossom tree Sakura allowed herself to shut her eyes. No sooner than a second has past when Sakura began to experience the first stages of sleep when she heard the soft calling of her name.

_ "Sakura_," the voice said.

_"Sakura," _the voice said again except louder. She started to stir.

"Sakura-chan!" The voice said with a sharp jab to her forearm. She awoke to a smiling Naruto staring at her expectantly.

"What?" She snarled.

"Hi." Naruto declared with a sheepish grin. It took every ounce of Sakuras will power not to go and strangle the idiot which she thinks of doing frequently. While clenching her fists, she decided to focus her attention back on the teacher instead of answering Narutos inconsequential statement. However, not finding any interest in Kurenai Sensei ramblings about _her _(Kurenais' not Sakuras') genjutsu history she let her mind wander into forbidden territory. Uchiha Sasuke.

After all the years of chasing after him and persistently begging Sasuke to come back Sakura finally gave up hope. He just wasn't the same Sasuke she knew in her Genin years. He turned... evil. That's what she thought until that faithful day in the middle of spring.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura held her breath. A figure was approaching the borders of the Hidden Leaf. <em>

_ "I'll be the one to take to take Sasuke!" Naruto said determined. _

_ She nodded, her jade eyes roaming all over the place. Trying to pinpoint another presence of chakra, but there was only one._

_ Sasuke Uchihas'._

_ The outline of the figure was beginning to come more in focus. __Shinobis__ and __kunoichis__ were all lined up around the village_—_ready to attack. _

_ "Is he really going to destroy Konoha? His home?" She whispered aloud._

_ It was then that Sasuke came right in view…_

_ And was carrying a body with him? _

_ Sakura then realized that Sasuke was bloody and brutally hurt_—_looking as if he was ready to collapse. She almost didn't hear what he had to say next._

_ "I killed Uchiha Madara." Then darkness engulfed him._

* * *

><p>With hard lecturing and six months of probation Sasuke was back in Konoha as a classmate of Konohas 11—with the exception of Sai. Though most were still wary of his return, however Naruto—after numerously beating Sasuke up even in the state he was in—gleefully welcomed him back with open arms. Except Sakura wasn't going to forgive Sasuke as easily, so far successfully managing to avoid the ice cube at all costs (though it wasn't much of a hassle to begin with). That is until the horrid seating arrangement in ninjutsu.<p>

"Oh Kami," she muttered aloud. Kakashi thought it would be "fun"to organize the seating arrangements by first name. So instead of sitting by the shy Hyuuga like the _normal _arrangement she gets to sit by him. Him being the ice cube. What's more sad is that she shouldn't have got to sit by anyone. She shouldn't have been in high school right now. Nobody should've.

Ever since The Rule all ninjas under the age of eighteen had to attend school. All because of some contemptible reason about the death rate rising. Sakura accepted the rule at first. Trusting her mentors' judgments on what's best for the community. That is until school actually began.

To the naked eye, Konoha Academy appears to be the ideal school for the elite. The elite being spoiled rich kids. And so to keep this outward appearance, the students attending this supposedly prestigious school had to wear uniform. On any given day Sakura wouldn't have minded wearing uniform but, on any given day you don't have someone as perverted as Jiraiya design them.

Although a black blazer is part of the uniform for girls it doesn't come with any buttons. So the white blouse that was mandatory to wear shows a bit too much of cleavage to be appropriate. Also, the lead gray skirt would've been cute if not for the fact that it barely covers her butt. The boys' uniform had similar clothes but wear trousers and polo shirts instead. Sadly, their uniforms were _not_ revealing.

While the school does _look_ like the average school. They were not however taught the average school things. Their three main classes consist of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu each class with the duration of an hour. For the remaining five-hour period of school they head down to the basement where they improve said classes.

Sakura emitted another sigh. Flicking her emerald eyes to the clock above the door she realized that the class will end in nine minutes. Nine minutes she can use to rest her head upon the desk and maybe just maybe fall into a light nap—

"Sakura!" —Or maybe not.

"SAKURA!" The idiot said again.

"I heard you the first time." She said exasperated.

"Oh. Well anyways can you be my partner?" He asked.

She raised an elegant eyebrow. "For what,"

"Well," he began looking at her suspiciously. "We're supposed to have a partner for our assignment about— weren't you paying attention?" He then asked.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Obviously not Naruto," she snapped.

"I wasn't either. I just heard Kurenai say something about a partner..." He struggled to explain.

"Ugh, it doesn't matter now. We have about a minute of class left." A second later the bell rang. "Never mind," grabbing her books she swiftly moved to her next class next door. Ninjutsu. The class where she is seated by Mr. Ice Cube.

This being the class where Kakashi taught, him naturally being Kakashi will be late. So instead of be waiting, oh, ever so patiently for him she went to take a drink from the water fountain just as the tardy bell rang. This turned out to be a big mistake.

Ten paces to her right stood Kakashi-Sensei intrigued with the orange book. Even though Kakashi is consistently late to class for the most absurd excuses that alone didn't give her a reason to disobey the rules.

_Maybe he didn't notice me yet... _ Sneakily, Sakura attempted to head back to Ninjutsu.

"Tut, tut." The hairs on the back of her neck rose. _Fuck._ "Sakura by now you should know not to underestimate your favorite sensei." Sakura smiled nervously.

"Well, umm I um I forgot my pencil in Kurenai-Sensei's class and went to get it back so um yeah." She ended halfheartedly. He chuckled at her discomfort, the corners of his lone eye crinkling.

"Nice try Sakura," he said still chuckling. "You don't even have the pencil! Ha ha ha. Well rules are rules Sakura. I'm just going to have to mark you tardy." He declared scribbling a T beside her name. "Now go on to class."

"W-what about you?"

"I'm right behind you Sakura!" He said still propped up against the wall reading the orange porno book.

"Right behind me my ass," Sakura muttered under her breath as she entered the doorway to Genjutsu. "That old perverted coot..." She went on taking her seat beside the Uchiha prodigy.

"You're late." Sasuke said.

"Huh," inquired Sakura. Surprised the Uchiha actually spoke.

"The bell already rang. You're late."

"Oh. I know Kakashi-_Sensei _already marked me tardy." Sakura said putting the emphasis on Sensei.

"Hn,"

_I guess that's the end of our conversation she thought. _ No sooner than ten minutes has passed when a pulsing vein appeared on Sakuras slightly bigger than average forehead.

_ Where is that pervert? _Questioned Sakura as she shook her head from side to side in an unruly matter. For an attempt to possibly find him hiding underneath his desk perhaps following her back into class after all. No such luck.

* * *

><p>Kakashi Hatake turned another page of <em>Icha Icha Tactics <em>before he glanced up at the digital clock implanted in the wall in front of him. 1:36. He was twenty-nine minutes late. Letting out a heavy sigh, he decided to go to class but after placing his precious book into his pouch.

"Yo," Kakashi stated as he sauntered into ninjutsu.

"You're late." The class chanted back to him.

"Ah," he began rubbing the back of his neck, "a student was vomiting in the hallways and I—.

"Save it!" Sakura yelled, irritated.

Kakashi produced a nervous chuckle. "Anyways I have the test results." Inos dominate hand immediately shot up.

"Yes Ino?"

"The results from last Fridays test?" Ino asked tilting her head to the right.

"Ah no, actually it's the results from last month's test." Kakashi meekly replied. The entire class sweat dropped at this.

"But I am proud to say that four of you got advanced—two of which got one-hundred percent, seven received proficient, three got developing and one," Kakashi said pointedly looking at Naruto at this, "received beginning."

* * *

><p>Naruto was never really praised for academic wise. So when he got his test back and saw a big fat forty-eight circled in the middle of his page he didn't even give it a second thought. The only thoughts consistently running through is head was how much school sucked.<p>

Running calloused fingers through his disheveled hair. Naruto Uzumaki completely zoned out on to what Kakashi was saying. Not that it mattered; the pervert was probably wasting time in an effort to _look _like he was teaching but in reality just searching for a way to keep reading his obsession.

Instead Naruto determined to put in good use of his school time decided against listening to his teacher but rather observing his classmates around him.

There were fifteen total people in each of his three core classes. Some he knew but most he didn't. In this class there were only four students he was familiar with; Teme, Sakura-chan, Hinata and Ino.

Bluntly staring at Teme he noted that he was in his usual constipated stance—a scowl sketched on his face and fingers intertwined with his chin resting upon them. Darting his eyes slightly to the right he perceived Sakuras gauche body posture. Sitting at the edge of her seat—away from the Uchiha leaning even more so to the right. Naruto snickered inwardly at her distress. It was Naruto who suggested seating them beside each other to Kakashi. He knew that Sasuke held no resentment towards Sakura but he was socially retarded to notice any bitterness for him from Sakuras perspective.

He soon began to feel saddened by the thought that even though Sasuke had returned to the Hidden Leaf Team 7 still wasn't reunited yet. Especially now when departing for a mission was forbidden. Naruto was beginning to think that D-rank missions seemed like paradise compared to three hours of—

"Naruto,"

—the torture of everyday school life he had to deal with. He already graduate from the Ninja Academy so he thought it was preposterous to be forced to obtain—

"Naruto,"

—more education of the three said classes when if they wanted they can effortlessly read more about them in books. This is easily one of the worst possible conclusions Tsunade-baa-chan has furnished.

"Naruto," Kakashi called again with a sharp edge in his voice.

Finally looking up, Naruto stared into the obvious annoyance etched into his sensei's eye.

"H-hai?" Naruto feebly replied.

"Can you please answer my question?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Umm B?"

Kakashi just shook head and rolled his lone eye heavenward. "Sakura?"

"Yes, it wouldn't be _B _obviously the question wasn't even multiple choice," Sakura then shot Naruto a glare before momentarily continuing to answer Kakashis question, "The correct answer is the boar because—"

Naruto quickly became distracted again his psyche preoccupied with thoughts of Team 7. Naruto briefly remembered what that redheaded chick recently concluded about Sasukes chakra progression. How it calmed down to some extent since the Five Kage Summit. Sasuke also allegedly doesn't have any thoughts of demolishing Konoha. Naruto never doubted for a single second that his best friend would've come back home either against his will or on his own, although he never really understood why Sasuke changed his mind about Konoha. Naruto merely shrugged pleased that Sasuke saw the light.

His thoughts then moved on from Sasuke to Sai. Sai had become distant to Team Kakashi. He for a split second wondered if it was because Sai thought that he wasn't needed anymore since Sasuke had come back, though those thoughts were completely obliterated when Sai started acting even more peculiar than customary.

He knew that Sai was conditioned to have no personality but he thought that he and Sakura had got to him just a little and was proud to say that they achieved cracking a genuine smile from time to time beneath his emotionless mask. Now ever since they started school he felt that Sai was promptly slipping back into being blank. Naruto hastily made another promise to himself to hang out with Sai more often—maybe all of Team 7 can go out for ramen at ichirakus' when school's over.

"Believe it!"

* * *

><p>Sai absorbed the information that was being given to him at the moment—his blank expression reflecting no emotion.<p>

"Genjutsu is created when a ninja extends their chakra flow through the cerebral nervous system of their opponent to control their mind's chakra, thereby affecting their five senses."

Sai then examined the teacher before him. After scanning his opaque eyes on her he noticed that she has gotten a bit bigger. Her once flat stomach now produced a slight bulge. _Perhaps she is carrying a child. I will congratulate her after class. _

"Those with special abilities like the Uchiha clan's Sharingan or with high intelligence have an easier time executing and countering genjutsu, as attention to detail is key."

Sais' thoughts flashed to Team Kakashi. His body generating a flare of emotion… That vaguely felt something like longing? He made a mental note to ask about it to the pink-haired Hag later on.

It has been a while since he last read about the human behavior, deciding to focus more on school instead. Even if he was already well informed about things like Uchiha clans's Sharingan—wait Uchiha? His mind flickered over to Sasuke. Something about what Kurenai-sensei just said clicked. Detail is key. Sai had always been suspicious of Sasuke since he had come back, choosing to distance his bonds with Team 7 because of it. And now after that sentence he thinks his suspicion is confirmed.

Has Sasuke ever really given up thoughts of destroying Konoha? Hmm, perhaps he shouldn't have distanced his bonds with Team 7 after all.

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha scrutinized the classmates around him, detecting that most are still cautious of him. Not good, he needed to regain everyone's trust to pursue his ambition on destroying Konoha. Well, he also needed to prove his loyalty to the village to enable the chain clasped around his ankle. He momentarily glanced down at said offending object, his chakra running through the circular band. Leaving Sasuke handicapped with only enough chakra to border slightly above the average civilian, scarcely able to simply activate his sharingan. Itachis' sharingan.<p>

The thought of Itachi triggered unwanted memories of his dead brother; particularly the last moment of his life. Sasuke wasn't aware of which emotion washed over him as he repeatedly saw the last image of his sibling. Crimson blood trickling from the side of his mouth as he smiled weakly at him—poking his forehead with both his index and middle finger _Forgive me Sasuke… …It ends with this.__._

Regret that he killed him? Remorse? Rage? Fear? ….Sadness, mostly just sadness.

Sasukes blood began to boil as he thought of the distress that Konoha has brought upon the Uchiha clan. He promised himself that he will avenge his brother; that he will avenge every single member in Uchiha clan. Thereby restoring his clans honor—even if it means slaughtering every last person in this forsaken village. And when all their bloody carcasses lay beneath his feet Sasuke desperately wished that then he'll finally acknowledge some peace.

* * *

><p>Sakura held back another sigh as she went over the classic things about ninjutsu that was already imprinted in her mind from the time in her Academy years. Since she already turned seventeen last March, she'd only have to wait a few months before turning eighteen. Then she can finally return to her typical life working as a medic-nin and accompanying others on missions.<p>

Sakura giggled inwardly at the thought of both Sasuke and Naruto having to stay longer in school because of their birthdates.

_Ha, I'm the oldest out of the three. Cha!_

Speaking of said children; Sakura decided to witness if they are actually working or jerking off. _Ha, jerking off_. Naruto naturally is not focusing on his assignments but rather staring blanking ahead with a glazed expression on his face.

Typical Naruto.

Observing the Uchiha prodigy beside her she noticed that Sasuke surprisingly was also not focusing on his assignments. Instead, his obsidian orbs were narrowed to a slit while his pale hands were clenched in tight fists. Raging inside.

_Pssh, no wonder his anklet is blinking red._

No wonder his anklet is blinking red? What? Her jade eyes widened as she stared at said anklet. Indeed it was, and if those bands were designed with speakers she knew at the moment it would have been alarming the entire campus.

Insert sigh here. Typical Sasuke.

"Sasuke," she whispered.

No answer.

"Sasuke,"

….No answer.

She debated between shaking the Uchiha into attention or just ignoring him altogether. After weighing the pros and cons of each decision she then finally settled on just prodding at him.

Nudge, "Sasuke."

Ah yes a reaction, "what?" He hissed.

She shrugged. "Fine, if you're going to be like that then I guess you don't want to know that your bracelet on your ankle to acting up." He narrowed his onyx globes even more before glancing down at his left ankle. Before Sasuke can even express his displeasure by running a string of obscenities the speakers overhead crackled. Signaling an announcement was about to be made. All remaining chatter around the classroom quickly died—even Kakashi-sensei set his novel down to listen closely of what was to come.

They usually don't receive announcements until the end of the school day—actually they never receive announcements in the middle of the school day period. So, even someone as dense as Naruto decided to jolt out of his dreamland and tune in on the speakers.

Shinzue's feminine voice started to fill the speakers, "Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sai please report to the Hokage Tower." Tsunades strong voice then took over.

"Immediately!"

After hearing the unexpected notice Sakura hesitantly rose out of her seat followed suit by her boys. Sai was already out of genjutsu when they reached the door.

"Ah," Sai said spotting them, "shall we walk there together?"

Sakura stifled a giggle at his attempted to show kindness. "Sure Sai," she answered then shooting a glare at the boys behind her, "hurry up!" Naruto jumped beside Sakura, still giddy from leaving school.

"Hey what do you think Obaa-chan has called us for?" Naruto yelled to no team member in particular. "Do you think she's gonna' give us an award for unrelenting acts of kindness? Nah, maybe she's gonna' finally give us a mission! We are the best people for the job after all."

Sakura shrugged, "maybe she called us because we're in trouble." Although she knew that was unlikely but she just wanted to see Naruto stir. Narutos cerulean orbs immediately widened at the idea.

"Do you think so Sakura-chan?"

She pondered, pretending to reconsider. "Hai, but I already know I haven't done anything even remotely wrong." Naruto started to look agitated.

"M-me either." He muttered. Kakashi looked vaguely amused at Narutos shift in behavior. But before Naruto can even reassure himself they reached their destination.

Instead of knocking gently on the Hokages' wooden door Naruto decided to barge in. "It wasn't me Tsunade-baa-chan, I swear!" The others quietly followed Naruto inside after his declaration.

If looks can kill… "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" The slug princess rose from her seat and stalked over to the jinchūriki punching him square in the face before seating herself back into the swivel chair. "Besides I didn't call you guys because you were in trouble," she eyed Naruto warily, "although…"

Naruto waved both hands in front of his now bruised face, "no, no, no continue."

Her amber eyes observed each person before her. "I have called for all guys to come here for a mission… The first mission"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh yes The first chapter is up!(sorry I know the ending seemed rushed but if I didn't stop now this chapter would've of be eight-thousand words)

If anything seems confusing to you feel free to inform me

-coughcough- Review.

Ok, things I should go over:

They are in boarding school. Therefore they cannot leave the campus until the weekend.

They are prohibited to go on missions. So when Tsunade said "the first mission" she meant like since they started school if they were under the age of eighteen.

They started school in January.(and are four months into the school year)

Sakura is seventeen.

Sai is suppose to be technically eighteen but I'm making him seventeen and turning eighteen in November(Oh and Sai is not totally sure that Sasuke hasn't given up thoughts of demolishing Konoha thats why he didn't voice his opinons yet).

Naruto is sixteen turning seventeen October

Sasuke is sixteen turning seventeen in July.

Any other question please place in your replies

I'm out!

Disclaimers: I do **NOT **own Naruto


End file.
